The Vow of Life
by Neo.Corenell
Summary: The year is 2034, The United States has been invaded and conquered, A new government has risen to power. Soon, Cities were destroyed as opposition had erupted against the government. Only sparking a bigger flame for rebellion. Neo Corenell, an inhabitant of the burning city of Tritanium will rise and take arms against his new rulers.


The Vow of Life.

"Put the gun down..", Neo had been standing behind the man named Jason, which had a female named Carley at gunpoint. Neo, had his .357 Magnum aimed at the back of Jasons' head. The click of the hammer coming back had echoed throughout the silent room. Neo, had finally caught up with him after so many years of the males fleeing. He then slowly moved towards Jason to relieve the male of his weapon before he had felt something impact his head from behind. Neo, after this action had occured, had toppled to the ground, unconcious. Upon such a scene, Carley let out a slight yelp as her captor had turned and stood over the downed male and aimed his M1911 Colt at the males face. Neo's vision went black.

(2 years Earlier.)

The year was 2034 and after the Invasion and conquering of the United States a new system of government had slowly taken it's rise to the throne of power, taking out it's competitiors without leaving any trace of evidence, no where for the local police or F.B.I to look. The new government had a rather large army underneath it's brutish control, which had been named "Dire", The Dire forces had arrested anyone who had made public opposition against the new system, keeping them in inhumane conditions and treated like animals. Soon, after more opposing forces had risen, The Dire, upon being ordered to do so, had walked into a fully opposing city, Happily slaughtering the inhabitants and making sure none had been left to survive.

A survivor of the city that had been previously attacked, Named "Neo", had awaken after the attack, being welcomed by a heartbreaking scene. The city he had lived in, Tritanium, was burning before his eyes, dark clouds of smoke and ash towering above him and trailing off in the sky. Neo, looked around, seeing he had been surrounded by countless corpses, having been so badly injured, he had been mistaken for dead, he had stood up with a groan and dusted himself of the rubble that had covered him and he had begun to search through what was left of the city for any survivors the Dire forces might have forgotten, thinking they had been dead. Neo, soon coming into contact with survivors soon formed a group named "Trion."

Upon forming this group, Neo had started a vow upon it's members to dedicate their lives to overthrow the new system of government and defeat the Dire forces. Soon after this had been done, they traveled out of the city in hopes to find more members, only to find that other cities, like their own, had been destroyed and slaughtered, only encouraging more survivors to join Neos movement.

Upon Trions further scouting for more members, Neo's team had become large in numbers, gaining support the longer their trek had lasted. Neo, having a rough estimate of the teams numbers had guessed there had been between 150 to 200 men/women in the team. Neo, having been confident he could now get the job done began to organize plans to ambush Dire forces that were resupplying their men.."Hit and Runs" you could say.

Neo, had began to line his troops up on the sides of roads, waiting for Dire vehicles and convoys to roll by, waiting for the perfect moment to begin their assault. Neo, divided his troops into four columns, One approaching their enemy from the south to cut off any retreat, A northern force to stop any advances of the enemy and two forces on both sides. Of course, They had not been directly across from each other, Neo definately didn't want any casualties due to friendly fire so he had them spread out a bit, but just enough to where the enemy couldn't slip through.

Neo had placed himself on the Eastern side of the road, waiting to give the signal as he caught sight of a rather large convoy heading towards them, thundering down the road. The silent clicks and clacks of weapons readying had been heard in Neo's ears, his hand was raised, when his hand dropped was when his men would open fire upon the unsuspecting convoy. This ambush, had been their first since the team had formed and the troops had been nervous and edgey, ready to shoot down anything that fired at them.

Neo, feeling the timing was right, had dropped his hand in one swift motion before returning it to the handle of his M4A1 assault rifle that he had scavanged from an Ammo Depot outside of the city. Soon after his hand had dropped, the treelines around the convoy had lit up with muzzle fire and the sound of gunshots rang throughout the air. RPG shots had zipped through the air and impacted the vehicles, ending their trek with one loud explosion. Panicing soldiers of the Dire forces had attempted to find cover, only to be mowed down due to the strategic plan Neo had thought up. The enemy had been mowed down in a matter of what seemed to be forever, but in all reality was no more then 15 minutes.

Trion forces, after seeing it had been safe, had moved out of the cover of the trees and towards the corpses and destroyed vehicles of what used to be a convoy, they bent down over the corpses of the Dire forces, scavanging them of any useless supplies. Trion had hit it big, recovering more weapons, ammo, and food for themselves. Neo, had raised his gun up and the air and fired off four rounds in the air, letting out a thundering yell of victory.

Back at what was their makeshift base camp, Neo had approached a soldier that had caught his eye today in the battle. The soldier, being aware of the commanding officer (What the Trion Forces had called Neo.) had stood up quickly, staring forward. "At ease, soldier.", Neo said. The soldier then nodded his head as his body seemed to relax as he glanced over at Neo. "Yes, sir?" the soldier had spoken. Neo in reply had looked down at him, being a few inches taller and said, "What's your name?". The soldier, in reply to Neo's question had said "Jason, sir.". Neo had nodded his head as he motioned his hand down, "Have a seat, Steven.". Jason had done what he was told and sat down, looking over to the female that had been seated next to him, Neo's glance shifted to her, "And your name is?", Neo had spoken. The female, seeming to have a quiet and shy nature took a moment to answer his question but soon looked up at him and said, "Carley.".

Neo, over the next few weeks had noticed the Jason seemed to be studying Neo, but not only him, the Trion forces and their habits as well. He seemed highly interested in them, what their day to day actions and routines were. Neo, sensing this had soon become uneasy of the male and kept an eye on him for Trions sake, and himself. Jason, had kept to himself mostly, besides the seldom conversations he had attempted with Neo, Neo of course, being his cautious self didn't have much to say in return.  
About two weeks of R&R had gotten the Trion team whipped back into shape and eager for another fight. Neo, put his index finger and thumb inside his mouth slightly, letting his air slip through them which emmited a high pitched whistle, catching the attention of the Trion forces. Neo had been standing upon a small crate, his M4A1 had been slung over his shoulder as he stood. "We're moving out to set up another ambush, Get your shit together and be ready in twenty minutes.", Neo said. Trion, eagerly and exstatically gathered their supplies and weapons and headed off towards the front of camp to meet with Neo and head off on another ambush.

Neo glanced over his shoulder at his troops, the two soldiers catching his eye were again Jason and Carley. Carley, seemed to be attempting to stay away from the others, avoiding any possible conversations, but someone always found their spot to talk to her. Turning his attention away from the two and back ahead of him, he caught a glimpse of slight movement within the treeline ahead of him, his hand jerked upwards into the air and was balled into a fist, at that moment the Trion forces bolted off to the sides of the fields and entered the woodlines, setting up for a fight to the death if they've been spotted or an ambush if they haven't. The convoy had arrived ahead of schedule which had caught Neo off gaurd, which might of given their positions away.

Instead of the convoy Neo had been expecting, a heavy armor convoy rolled through the fields, M1A2 tanks rolled through the treelines, entering the fields before them. At the sight of this, Neo had flattened his hand out in the air, signaling the Trion forces to prepare C4 charges for the advancing tanks. As the tanks neared, A detonator had been passed down the line to Neo's position, which was soon handed over to him. A new plan had to come to Neo's mind and quick before their position had been compromised without the element of surprise in their advantage. 2 packs of C4 couldn't possibly take out a whole convoy of tanks. Neo's eyes glanced around and he had noticed that Jason had disspeared, but he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

As the tanks came into position, Neo had stood up, tossing out one of the packets of C4 which had landed inside the back of a supply truck. Carley, having the other C4 packet had stood up as well, throwing it out towards one of the tanks, as Carley and Neo took cover upon the ground, Neo pressed the detonator. In their surprise and favor, the supply truck that Neo had tossed the C4 pack into had been filled with Containers and barrels of gasoline for the trucks and tanks on their trek to one of the Dire fortresses. As the C4 exploded, the mix of the large explosion radiance of the C4 and the Gasoline together emitted a much larger explosion then expected, taking out a few more of the tanks.

The Dire infantry, due to the explosion, had dived to the ground to protect themselves from any shrapnel flying through the air. A few pain filled screams had been heard throughout the air, of course from the Dire forces. But soon, the air was filled with the sounds of gunshots and muzzle fire once again lit up through the treelines of the ambushing Trion. A few tanks had survived the explosion and had began to turn their barrels towards the treelines, firing off high caliber rounds that tore threw the trees like toothpicks, sending woodshards flying through the air. A whistle through the air had suddenly brought terrible thoughts into the minds of the Trion forces...Artillery. Large explosions soon began to rain throughout the woodlines.

In a reaction, Trion forces lost all sense of military training and scrambled for their lives, some had exited the woodline and were mowed down by gunfire from the Dire forces guns, others ran deeper into the woods until Neo let out another loud whistle, loud enough to be heard slightly over the sounds of the explosions and gunfire. Order was once again restored into the minds of the Trion as they left their state of panic, realizing the Artillery forces had not zero'd in on their position.  
Neo, throwing his hand forward had ordered the Trion forces to make a courageous charge at the Dire forces, Surely Dire had not been expecting this and their own artillery forces wouldn't fire on friendly position, which left it to hand to hand combat with an enemy less in numbers. At the sight of his hand being thrown forward, Trion exited the woodline, screaming as they sprinted towards what was left of the convoy and infantry units. Trion forms had slammed into Dires, resulting in some of the Trions sent falling to the ground, as well as the Dire.

Neo, having been approached by a Dire soldier had pivoted around the oncoming enemy and upon reaching behind him, had struck out with the butt of his rifle. This action caused the rifle butt to brutally smash into the back of the soldiers head, a loud crunch was heard as he fell forward, landing upon the ground with a loud thud. Neo, turned his attention away from the now dead soldier to look out for his well being once again. The tanks, could not fire their 30. Caliber turrets nor their shells in fear of hitting their own soldiers. Due to this restriction, the tank crews had climbed out of the hatches and joined in on the kill or be killed struggle for life.

In about 20 minutes the struggle for life had ended, Dire forces lieing upon the ground in a blood stained and smoke filled field. Trion had ended the lives of any wounded Dire, refusing to take prisoners of the soldiers that had been slaughtered. The artillery, as planned had stopped firing once Trion had charged the Dire forces. Trion, once again routinely scavanged the corpses of Dire, looking about the area.

The commanding officer, Neo, had once again looked around seeing no signs of Steven still. Neo had classified Steven as M.I.A (Missing in Action.) Trion had headed off back to the base camp to once again celebrate another victory, yet it was a close call.

On the trek back, Neo had slowed his pace, meeting up with the female known as Carley. Her eyes didn't meet his, instead stayed towards the ground. "You did good out there today, Carley.", Neo said. Carleys eyes raised up and met Neos gaze as she smiled softly and nodded her head, "Thank you.", she spoke. Neo nodded his head as he looked back infront of him, "So where are you from?", he said. The female had looked over at him and spoke, "Tritanium, sir.". Neo, nodded his head, wishing not to talk about his home city which caused him to start the team. Neo, gave the female a pat on the back and speed up to his normal pace once again, leaving the female behind him.

A few miles out, Neo and the rest of his small army had noticed black smoke clouds towering into the skies, around the area of where they being help up. Neos heart skipped a beat at the thought of the women and children that were left behind due to their inability to fight or unwillingness. Neo threw his arm foreward as him and his followers now entered a quick jog, their weapons unslung and within the tight grasp of their hands.


End file.
